Lighting fixtures, whether designed for commercial or residential applications may typically utilize lens systems to control the fixture's light distribution pattern, light intensity and diffusion. There is a continuing long felt need for lens systems that can provide the required control of a light fixture's output, but do so with improved efficiency and lower manufacturing costs. These needs may be addressed by some or all of the embodiments described herein.